


Okay | The Walking Dead Game

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: The Walking Dead Game [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Guns, Multi, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Teenage Pregnancy Mention, Zombie Apocalypse, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Following Blair and her son's journey through a broken world.





	Okay | The Walking Dead Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried by the news, Blair wants to go to Macon to get her mother.

Blair's POV

"As of 9 PM, police are refusing to let anyone into the metropolitan district of Atlanta." The news reporter said, standing in front of an aerial shot of some very congested highways. "How are the highways, Jim?"

"Well Miranda, as you can see-" The front door slammed, making me jump. "Son of a bitch." Roy cursed, stumbling into the living room. His eyes narrowed, flickering between me an the TV. "Turn that shit off." He snapped, setting the grocery bags on the counter.

I quickly turned the TV down and met him at the counter, watching him pull out two cases of Bud Light. "Roy, I asked you to pick up some food. For all of us." I reminded him, choosing my words carefully. "It was two for one." He defended himself, cracking one open.

I sighed, ignoring the burning in my eyes. "That was all the money we had for the next two weeks." I said, looking at the cabinets that I knew had nothing in them. "We'll just sell another one of your camera. The old pink one. Thing's a fucking eyesore." He muttered. He knew that one was my favorite.

The living room lit up in bright orange and we both turned our attention to the TV. I gasped as more and more explosions went off on TV before the picture cut entirely. "That doesn't worry you?" I questioned.

"It's a bunch of bull that'll blow over in a few days." Roy grumbled, starting his second beer. "It's getting dangerous." I remarked, mostly to myself. "I wanna go get my mother." I declared. "Why? She's gonna die soon anyways." He shrugged.

"She's 76, Roy. And-""I'm not letting you use my gas!" Roy yelled. I flinched away. "Shh! "Caleb's asleep!" I whispered, knowing he'll instantly stop.

Roy sighed and put his hand on my forearm. "You know I'm doing this for your own good, right? I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?" He asked, making me meet his gaze.

I looked past him, not answering. His grip tightened painfully. "Understand?" He said with gritted teeth, shaking me. "Yes! Yes." I said nodding frantically. He let go off my arm.

Roy paused, swaying in his spot before tossing his can and heading upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed my arm tenderly.

"Mom?" I stopped and turned to see Caleb peering his head out of his room. You sighed."Sorry, sweetie. Did we wake you?" I asked. "Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes blearily.

I bit my lip. "You've heard what's been going on, right? On the news?" I asked him, walking into his bedroom. I sat down on his bed. "Yeah. School's closed." He said.

"So I"ll tell you what we're gonna do." I said, clasping my hands together. "We're gonna go to Macon and get Nana. Sound good?" I asked him. He paused for a moment. "What about Dad?" He finally asked.

"He's just worried about the news." I lied. Caleb didn't look convinced. "Ok," He said slowly. "When are we going?" He asked.

I glanced at the clock. 9:30. "Right now. Just a spare change of clothes and the essentials. Hurry please." I stood up and walking into the hallway, watching as he pulled out his bag.

I quietly opened the bedroom door, spotting Roy passed out in the bed. I pulled an old backpack from under the bed and put a change of clothes in the bag. I pulled out my purse, making sure Roy hadn't raided it earlier. He hadn't.

I made sure to take my photobook, knowing Roy would destroy it when he realized we left. I glanced at the dresser and grabbed my pink polaroid that he wanted to sell.

I finished packing my bags and stood up. I glanced back at Roy. "Goodnight, Roy. I'm sorry. I love you." I whispered, shutting the door quietly. I walked down the stairs and saw Caleb sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing the keys. "Ready?" He nodded, picking up his bags. I opened the front door for him and shut it before locking it. We tossed our bags into the back and I noticed he brought his guitar. I gave him a questioning look.

"Nana loves when I play." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. I smiled, ruffling his har. "Mom!" He groaned, moving away. I closed the trunk and went to the driver's side as Caleb climbed in the back, laying down.

I glanced back at our house and immediately put the car in reverse, heading down the street. It was two hours to Macon and I figured we'll stay the night and leave in the morning.

Suddenly, the streetlights flickered for a second before cutting back on. "What was that?" Came Caleb's nervous whisper came from the back. "No idea, sweetheart." I didn't want to find out either. I hit the gas pedal, heading for the highway as quickly as we could.


End file.
